1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state image-taking apparatus including therein an imaging system lens and a chip of a solid-state image-taking device, further, a manufacturing method thereof, and a camera including therein the solid-state image-taking apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in the field of solid-state image-taking devices, developments for miniaturization of pixels have been continuously performed.
Increasing the number of pixels included in a chip of a solid-state image-taking device results in enabling production of images of higher resolution.
Further, associated with the miniaturized pixels, in order that a sufficient amount of light rays can enter light receivers included in the pixels, configurations, in which an inner-layer lens or waveguide paths are provided, have been proposed (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-332347, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-294749 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-180208).